Chapter 22: Chaos in Grymoire Part 2
Quistis appeared on the screen Quistis: Do you have a moment? Ryuji: Yeah, what is it? Quistis: We've located the king of Bahamut and his Lieutenants. Ann: Really!? Quistis: Really. Yusuke: Where are they?￼ Quistis: The end of the Chain. Morgana: The what? Quistis: You already know the town's under Federation control are anchored to chains that extend into the sky. Ann: What!? Don't tell me! Quistis: On, I'm telling you. We know now that all those anchors were fired from the same exact location. And that spot must be Bahamut's seat of power. Makoto: So you're saying their castle--- it just floats there? Quistis: Apparently. If Balamb Garden can do it, then why not the Federation? Tama: Great! Then we can just sail the-up ￼there in our airship! Quistis: Not quite. Here's the problem. Their Castle sits at a much higher attitude. The Airship simply isn't build to travel that high. Ryuji: Aw, Come on. Then what do we do!? Quistis: First, you should visit a cathedral. Haru: A Cathedral? Quistis: Yes. At the heart of every town that's a part of the federation, you're certain to find one.￼ They're sanctuaries that only admit people chosen as Architects. And they're much more than that. You need to see it. Once you have, then I'll explain how to get to the castle. Yusuke: A Cathedral, huh? Futaba: Where are we supposed to find that? Akira: Remember that strange town we visited--- the one where you said something felt kind of "off"? Lann: Yeah, the one where you told me we should keep a low profile, right? Reynn: I bet that was a cathedral in the middle of town. Tama: We've seen lots of towns like the-since. We shouldn't have to go the-far to find one. They made it here and see all the Cogna Lann: Wh...what happened here?￼ Tama: Once the Cogna invade a town and take the-control, it looks like then town becomes the-corrupted. Reynn: There's Mirages here. Be Careful. They went the Cathedral Lann: So, the building in the center of town is the cathe.... The cathe... Co-Theartrhythm? Tama: Hweh? Did you want to the-listen to some music or something? Reynn: It's "Cathedral." Just keep an eye out for Mirages, okay? They made it here to the Cathedral and see the soul Morgana: Wh... What is all this stuff? Akira: I don't know. Reynn remember something Flashback has started Brandelis: Tell me, Segwarides, what of the soul crystal? How much of the populace have we harvested? Segwarides: If I had to offer up a guess, then just about four souls in every ten. Flashback has ended Reynn: No way. The architects... were they... Shelke: All this is the True face of the Federation. Lann: I already knew that I didn't like them, but this just turns my stomach. Ryuji: Mine too. Metis: The Architects are making the world better. It's true-- if you're the federation. That's exactly what they do. The Architects can live the remainder of their lives in peace, and never want for food. Yes, the moment their souls turn to crystal, and ascend to Bahamut's castle, their wish becomes reality, since the crystals don't fight or eat. As for work, all they are required to do is become energy. And so they get their life of leisure as well. Lann: So what, everyone should be happy? That's insane! Morgana: They can't do this! Tama: Lann and Morgana is the-right! This is--- this is completely the-messed ￼up! Makoto: Metis, Shelke, did you know about it? Shelke: We did, in fact, we were put in a cathedral. Ann: Huh? Metis: At first, I believed what they said, and becomes an Architect. I was admitted to a cathedral... And I nearly had my soul crystallized. But by sheer coincidence, an accident halted the system, and I managed to escape. Later, Shinra took me in, battered, broken soul and all. They helped me. Quistis: When we learned the truth, we knew we had to act, and that's how the anti-federation resistance got started. Still, until the world fell into chaos, this--- breaking into a cathedral--- was out of the question. But now we know. These are the entrances to our enemy's castle. Lann: Really? Akira: Yes. Reynn: You mean... The chains. They're the way. They deliver all of the crystal. Metis: Correct. Once the Architect souls have been crystallized, the chains conduct them all the way up to the castle. Tama: But, but, how are we the-supposed ￼to take the chain all the way to the top? Quistis: Wells if you're human and animal... it sounds like you have to be a Jiant to use the chain. Yusuke: What? Metis: Akechi and Hauyn explained how it works. You see, they took the Chainroad ￼when they went to the Castle. Akira: They're up there? Quistis: She said the road was designed for the Bahamutian Army. You need to be both a Jiant and a Mirage user in order to traverse it.￼ So... Lann: Yes, it's gotta be us... Akira: What? Ryuji: Guys, come on. If we're the only ones who can go, then there's no room for debate here. Morgana: Yeah, we know. So Joker, are you ready? Akira: Ready as I'll ever be. Lann: Um, Morgana. Why you call Akira, Joker? Morgana: Because he's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength. Because it is his Codename. Reynn: Why you use the codename for? Morgana: You see, we Phantom Thieves have to use our codename when we infiltrating the Castle. So we cannot use our real name, the Shadows and the Cogna will know who we are.￼ So we have to use our codename, if they know we're here, Shadow and the Cogna will gonna tell Brandelis and his Lieutenants that we're coming. Lann: So. Your code names are... Morgana: My Codename is Mona. Makoto's ￼Codname is Queen. Ryuji's Codename is Skull. Lady Ann's Codename is Panther. Yusuke's Codename is Fox. Futaba's Codename is Oracle and Haru's Codename is Noir. Lann: Wow. Morgana: Well, since you and Reynn are with us. I think we should started your Codename. Let's see... How about Price and Princess? Lann: Too royal for us. Morgana: How about Knight and Mage? Lann: I like that. Reynn: Me too. Morgana: Okay! You're Codename is Knight and Mage.￼ Ryuji: Okay! Let's kick some Baha-butt, and give this world a saving it won't forget! Lann: After all, if we really did cause all of this mess... It's about time that we settled up. They have been teleported to the Chainroad Lann: I'm started to get chain-sick. Twma: Careful, the Mirages and Shadow here mean the-business. Reynn: Good, because the stronger they are, the stronger they can make us. Right, Lann? Lann: Right.. Ann: I hope we can catch to Wyn and Akechi in time. Lann: Another sister and teammate. Lann saw something Lann: What's this? Reynn: Wait, Lann, what do you think you're--- Aaah! She and the Phantom Thieves has been teleported. Lann: Huh? Reynn!? Guys!? They vanished! Tama: Oh the-no! What are we the-going to do!? Lann: I-I don't know! Don't the-look at me! Tama: Huh? I think they're the-calling ￼me. She teleported and Lann got freak out, but Reynn and the Phantom are above Reynn: I won't tell him if you won't. Tama: Hey, no objections the-here. Minutes Later Lann: Ha ha... Oh, you guys. I knew you were okay. I mean, we've seen plenty of contraptions like this. Akira: Okay. Don't pretend like you weren't freaked out. With this devices, it shouldn't take us anywhere near as long to make it to the top. But from now on, don't touch anything without checking with us first. You got that? But Lann press it Akira: What did I just say!? Then a Cogna is behind them All: (Angry) Lann! Lann: Oops... I'll be good. After the Battle Lann: Guys, I'm sorry. Reynn: Huh, for what? Lann: I give up. I don't wanna climb this thing anymooore.￼ Tama: H-hey! It's too early to give the-up! Futaba: Ugh. If Wyn could make the climb, then we can make it too. At least, I hope..￼ Makoto: Can you tell us about the Exnine Knights? Tama: They're no-good nefarious the-meanies ￼who want to fill Enna Kros's world with hatred. Ryuji: Nuh, nuh-fair... So what's you're saying is that they don't play far. Haru: Well, that much goes without saying. Morgana: Well, we beat him once, we can beat him again! Akira: I don't think that Brandelis guy was even trying before. Morgana: Well, so what! I wasn't trying either! Tama: Thanks, Morgana, that's the-good to know. Akira: Yeah, very encouraging! Morgana: Hey, uh... What can I say? Reynn: Tama, do you know anything about 11 Heralds? Tama: Nothing the-firsthand. The Exnine Knights are the-like an army. They have the-lots of members, so it's no the-wonder I haven't met the 11 here in Grymoire. Lann: There's more of them!? No way! Tama: Not only that, the ones with names and the-numbers are the cruelest and most dangerous of all. Each of responsible for the-destroying many of Enna Kros's the-worlds. Haru: Didn't the Champions rise up to stop them? Tama: Of course they the-tried. Without the Champions, the whole googolplex of worlds would have the-fallen.￼ Morgana: But wait. Don't all eleven of the Heralds have names? Tama: They sure the-do. We've the-heard them call each other by those names. I've never the-seen ￼seventeen of them in one place before. Ryuji: Well, don't worry. We have the Champions and a whole host of Mirages and Shadow to help us protect Grymoire. Morgana: Alright! So, come on! Let's get this done! They made it here Yusuke: This is it. Akira: The Final Stronghold. Tama: Castle Exnine.￼ Lann: This silence is giving me the Heebie-Jeebies. Tama: I'll the-say. Way the-too creepy. They made it here in Castle Exnine Yusuke: Look at this. It's just... Ann: Beyond description. Akira: It's too strong to belong in this world. Yusuke: Sometimes I think you are too.. But, yeah... They went ahead Tama: Remember, we're probably inside the-one ￼of the Heralds' Thresholds, if not all seventeen. Morgana: Fresh what? Akira: Don't ever pretend you forgot what that is. So, we're already inside the danger zone? Tama: I think the-so. They're probably enough to recreate bits and the-pieces of their own worlds Inside the thresholds. Just the-like this. Ryuji: Wait, but that means that if we go kaput... Tama: I might not be the-able to rewind you to safety. You have to be very the-careful. Yusuke: Thresholds are more than just barriers, aren't they? Tama: Technically, they're more like a powerful force field, inside of which the world's rules can be the-bent ￼and great tests performed. Makoto: So, whenever we step through a Thresholds, we're stepping inside someone else's private world? Tama: That's the-right. I know it wouldn't take the-long for you to understand. But for someone to the-create a world this psychical, this real inside their Thresholds, they would have to expend a tremendous the-amount of energy. Not just anyone can the-do it. Yusuke: At the Soul Crystal being sent here... Lann: Right, it's, uh, probably doing the, um.. Haru: It's okay, Lann. You don't have to contribute. Well, whatever form a Thresholds takes, we know how they work in general so, at lesst we'll be ready. Tama: That's the-right. And you may not have the-noticed, but all of you have Thresholds too. Reynn: Huh, really? Lann: Wha---but---I--the---PSHHHHH...... Tama: Hweh?￼ I think Lann's head is the-starting to smoke. Reynn: All this info must have finally blown his mind. Ryuji: Why are there so many Mirages here? Doesn't the Federation worry about sharing a castle with them? Yusuke: Somehow I doubt it. After all, a wall knows better than to bare it's fangs at a behemoth. Tama: They don't the-stand a chance against the King of Bahamut. There's just the-something about him that feels fundamentally the-different than the other 11 Heralds. Futaba: Come on, let's go. Akira: Okay. Futaba: Isn't it great how there's so many Mirages and Shadow's to find here? Lann: Oh yeah, this place is the best. Tama: Come on, hang in there, you the-all. We're getting a little the-bit closer to them every step that we--- Ahhh! Ann: Huh? What's wrong? Tama: N-nothing... Something just the-gave me a start. That's all that it was. Please... The-promise me... You'll be the-careful... (Panting) Reynn: Tama? What's wrong? Are you okay? Tama: Their Thresholds is just way too the-strong... Like they're invalidating... My the-existance... They must... Really the-hate me... Akira: We can't bear to see you in pain. Please, go back. Tama: Huh? But I can't go the-back--- The eleven of us are a Team! Enna Kros told me to... The-look after you... Ryuji: Well, you'll be here in Spirits, and that's what counts. We'll call you if we get into trouble. Yusuke: Please? For us, okay? Tama: Ohhhh.. all the-right. But stay on the-guards. You still... Have no idea who you're... The dealing with... Lann: Hey, we can handle them. I mean, come on. We've held our own against almost everything we've faced. Morgana: Right, and don't forget, they got us! We'll be fine. Tama: All right, if you're the-with them. Morgana: What? We're no good on our own? Tama: That goes without the-saying. Lann: Aw man! Tama: Okay. Well, if you're sure. I guess I'll head the-back. See you soon, all the-right? Lann: Yup, you know it. All: Bye! She disappeared Reynn: So! The final leg. Guys, are you ready? Lamn: Yeah. Let's thrash those Heralds, so we can finally go back home. All: Right! They went off￼ Ann: Please? For us, okay? They corner the Shadows Lann: Alright, Shadows! Hands in the Air! They raised their hands Lann: Alright, I want you to go take these tools, go over there and build your own graves with them Reynn: Lann, you know it's dark for you to say it. Lann: Shut up! There's enough obtaining Persona, that we all do! Now build it! Minutes Later They are building their coffin crying Shadow: I have a Family! Lann: Faster! Shadow: I just do date entry! Lann: Alright, you! Kill him! Shadow: What? Lann: Kill him! Take this wrench and smash his skull! Shadow: No please! Lann: Shut up! After he's dead, torn his face off and wear it on your face! Shadow: Please! Lann: Then Shadow surrounded him Shadow: Hold it right there! You Jiant Scum! Lann: You have cool voice, read this? He gave him a paper Shadow: Paging Mr Herman. Mr Peewee Herman. Peewee: I found my bike! Lann ran away with the other Reynn: Lann, I should have told you, not to do that. Futaba: Huh!? Enemy readings! When did they...!? They're gathering outside! She show the monitor on her laptop Lann: Uh oh. Ryuji: For real!? The heck's going on!? They see all the Shadow's Number, meaning how many they are Yusuke: Look at those numbers...! Ann: This doesn't look good... Morgana: We sneak past by them and even not knowing we're there, but how did they find out that we're here.. This doesn't make any sense... What's going on here? Futaba: There are more coming!? This'll be dangerous if we don't do something...! Morgana: We need to hurry! Those Shadows are coming to get to us. We'll be done for if we get surrounded! Makoto: A team this large would be discovered immediately. We had best up into two for our escape... Although, we'll need someone to distract them... No, that's impossible. Akira: I'll do it. Makoto: What!? Joker?! Are you planning to distracting them by yourself!? While we head to Brandelis?! Reynn: I can do it! Ryuji: Let him do it, Queen and Mage. He's quite, but once his mind's made up, he's not gonna take no for an answer. I'm sure you won't get caught again, remember the palace from Makoto's Sister? You got captured from them. So don't do it again. It's you we're talking about here. Lann: I don't want you get captured, Joker.an. Haru: Please don't do anything reckless, Joker? Ann: I never forgive you if you don't make it back. Morgana: Don't get yourself captured, Joker. Akira: I won't. Futaba: Even more are coming! Yusuke: This truly is a painfully reluctant parting...! Lann: I know, let's hurry! Makoto: We'll see you at the top. Akira: See ya. He went off to distract them, while his friends went to stop Brandelis Shadow are searching for the Phantom Thieves and they saw Akira Shadow: He's up there, get him before he escape. Akira left Morgana: (on walkie talkie) Good. Now get running running! Lann: (on walkie talkie) This is our only chance! Futaba: (on walkie talkie) Stay calm, you can get away now! Makoto: (on walkie talkie) We'll wait for you, once you got away from them. Akira: What if they catch you? Morgana: (on walkie talkie) Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on get away! Akira: Okay! He ran off while the Shadows are chasing are him Morgana: (on walkie talkie) But I have to say showing yourself above the Shadows earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker. Akira: No problem! N Ann: (on walkie talkie) I bet Skull and Knight wouldn't like it off that smoothly. Yusuke: (on walkie talkie) This happen because you have no sense for aesthetic. Ryuji: (on walkie talkie) Nobody ask you, Fox! Lann: (on walkie talkie) Yeah, even you. Panther! Then the Shadow saw Akira Shadow: There he is! Akira: Futaba, what should I do!? Futaba: (on walkie talkie) Just run! Get out of there! He ran off Morgana: (on walkie talkie) Okay, the Shadows focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can get to top. Haru: (on walkie talkie) Everyone remember where we're meeting up? Futaba: (on walkie talkie) No worries, I can guide you all. Akira saw Shadows Ann: (on walkie talkie) Take them down, Joker! Akira: Rodger. He fight them and defeated them Morgana: Good. You defeated them with ease. Futaba: (on walkie talkie) More of them!? Be careful! Joker, behind you! Go through those Stairs. He went upstairs￼ Futaba: (on walkie talkie) You should be able to get out that way! Hurry! Ryuji: (on walkie talkie) Dude, can he even hear us!? Lann: (on walkie talkie) Futaba: (on walkie talkie) Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker! Akira: Alright! He went off and saw his friends far away Futaba: (walkie talkie) Is something wrong? You should come to us. Akira: Over there? Futaba: (on walkie talkie) That's just how it is! After that commotion, the stairs are- Makoto: (on walkie talkie) Completely block. Hey, can you make it? Akira: I'll try. Then he saw the Shadows, he ran from them Akira: See ya. He leap Futaba: Ha. What a showoff. Ann: You're so reckless, you know that? They went off to fight Brandelis. Category:Ryantransformer